dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Team Universe 9
Team Universe 9 was a team presented by Sidra, Roh and Mojito with the gathering of the strongest warriors from Universe 9, in order to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match, a tournament that precedes the Tournament of Power. The team consisted of Bergamo, Lavender and Basil, with Sidra, Mojito, and Roh as the team's supervisors. Later on, it added Chappil, Hop, Sorrel, Oregano, Roselle, Comfrey and Hyssop to their ranks for the actual major tournament. However, their strength and tactics ultimately proved insufficient and they are the first to fall prey to universal erasure. History This team was formed in response to the Tournament of Power held by Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh, and the Trio de Dangers were selected as the first three members of the team in order to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match. Shortly after the Exhibition Match, Sidra, Roh, and the main members of Team Universe 9, attempt to find more members to recruit for their team. However, they appear to have a very difficult time in doing so, as the Great Priest noted. By the time of the tournament, however, they have managed to successfully gather 7 more fighters to represent Universe 9 and are taken to World of Void with their gods and angel. During the first minute of the tournament Basil fights Toppo, defeats Lilibeu, fights Napapa and stops Narirama's spinning right arm. Lavender fights with Botamo and three other fighters against Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin, Roshi and Tien. However, Universe 9's main tactics was a revenge against Son Goku. First, Trio de Dangers trapped him in their Dangers' Triangle. After watching Goku was having trouble fighting Bergamo, Basil and Lavender, Vegeta goes to his aid. Roh sees this and orders the rest of the team go against the two Saiyans. Vegeta fights now Lavender and Hop and is being pushed back. After Hyssop freezes Vegeta's arm and a carelessness of Lavender and Hops as they get cocky assuming Vegeta has been beaten. Vegeta see's this and takes the opening to turn the tide, making Chappil and Comfrey worrying about this, Goku who were fighting them takes advantage of this and make them fall with a Ki Blast. Vegeta does the same with his three opponents. Goku and Vegeta both power up to Super Saiyan and begin to dominate what remains of Universe 9's team working in unison. On the other hand Android 18 quietly came to Goku and Vegeta's aid and defeats Sorrel off-screen, with the Universe 9 having only 4 members left. Meanwhile Roselle, that was some time before being toyed by Frieza, jumps off the ring to escape what he thought an imminent death eliminating himself. Finally, the Trio de Dangers fights Goku and Vegeta. Desperate and literally on the edge of the arena the Trio release their most powerful attack, the Triangle Danger Beam. Goku and Vegeta respond by powering up to Super Saiyan Blue and firing a tag team maneuver of there own, Vegito's Final Kamehameha, and knock the Trio clean out of the ring. Having all ten members ringed out, the Great Priest announces the inevitable erasure of them, their gods and their universe. Both Zen-Ohs take action and erase the ten members along with Roh, Sidra and the whole Universe 9 immediately, leaving everyone in shock, except Mojito, who was satisfactorily smirking. Leaders *Sidra *Roh *Mojito Members *Basil *Lavender *Bergamo *Roselle *Oregano *Hyssop *Chappil *Sorrel *Hop *Comfrey Trivia *Statistically, Team Universe 9 performed the absolute worst in the Tournament of Power, having been wiped out first and in the first five minutes with its final three members being eliminated in 71st, 70th, and 69th place out of 80 competitors. The final member of the next team to be wiped out (Team Universe 10) was eliminated in 45th place. *All members of this team were eliminated by members of Team Universe 7. *Almost every member of this team were warriors with characteristics based on animals or plants (gray wolf, coyote, manned wolf, bat, spider, dragon, rabbit, cat, fish and tree); in addition, they all are named after cooking ingredients, herbs or spices. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Equip de l'Univers 6 ca:Equip de l'Univers 9 Category:Factions